Eien
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: (Por la eternidad) AU. Kurama un gitano fugitivo, Hiei un hombre musulmán con un matrimonio arreglado. Un pasado y un destino escrito. Palacios, soldados, esclavos, castigos y sobre todo muertes de personas que desafiaron lo prohibido. Cuidado, si te fijas bien puedes ver Las Marcas De Ayer...
1. Chapter 1

"**Eien" **

**Por: Niix Erinea Kitsune**

**Capitulo 1**

-Tu... quien eres..- Frías y gélidas palabras abandonaban la boca de aquel ser de ojos carmines y cabellos morenos rebeldes.

El joven de cabellera rojiza, se giró repentinamente, levantando así su mirada y dirigiéndola a los ojos de su emisor, el cual lo miraba muy detenidamente. No dijo nada. Ni siquiera se inmutó a hacerlo. Una pequeña, pero desafiante guerra de miradas se desato entonces en ese momento.

El joven de cabellera roja y ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas, se hallaba arrodillado a orillas del río denominado _Wadi Lakk _o mejor conocido como Río del Lago, su expresión era neutra y segura, en cambio su adversario serio se encontraba con mirada afilada, de pie a pocos pasos de este y con espada en su cintura amarrada, la sostenía con una mano.

Pocos minutos después de aquel juego extraño de miradas, sonidos rápidos y molestos de galopes, tal vez de camellos se acercaban al lugar, gritos de hombres furiosos intentaban buscar algo en aquel desierto caluroso.

Rápidamente abrió mas sus ojos verdes preocupado, devolviendo su visión al río en frente de el, luego analizó su bolsa color chocolate, que se encontraba a su lado. Tomándola, de ella sacó un pequeño cofre dorado, muy brillante, probablemente de oro. La miró unos segundos para luego pararse en su lugar, estiró su brazo un poco hacia atrás para que con un fuerte impulso, arrojarlo muy lejos en aquel profundo río que, probablemente, estaba lleno de misterios...

-¿qué haces?

Pregunta el joven espectador mientras se acercaba un poco hacia el río, mas no mucho, ya que desconocía la identidad del muchacho, y tonto no era para confiar tan fácilmente en las personas, de modo que decidió solo guardar distancia.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta a su pregunta, el muchacho del río apresurado, dirige su vista hacia el rey sol, tan al acecho como siempre. Rápidamente echó a su espalda aquella bolsa casi bacía, para luego dar un vistazo más atrás, observó lo que sospechaba. Hombres grandes y molestos cubiertos en telas comunes de aquel país, probablemente para protegerse del sol y de miradas que identificaran la identidad de la persona.

Marruecos era un lugar extraño. Pero no imposible de recorrer, ni de vivir, al menos eso pensaba aquel joven.

-Debo irme..- Fueron las únicas palabras del pelirrojo desde su extraño encuentro, quien no hizo nada más que solo mirar al muchacho a los ojos.

De repente y sin que él lo esperara, los hombres envueltos en telas se percataron de su estancia en aquel lugar y más gritos fueron escuchados.

-¡Aquí esta!, ¡Lo encontramos!

Sin más que esperar, el chico de cabellos verdes empieza a correr a lo largo de aquel río, su corazón golpeaba su pecho rápidamente, según parecía, era perseguido por aquellos hombres, y no deseaba ser capturado por ellos.

Las montañas de arena hacían que el camino sea aun más dificultoso. No sabía dónde ir en aquellos momentos; no esperaba ser encontrado tan pronto..

-¡Sube!, ¡Rápido!- Aun corriendo, se gira repentinamente al escuchar la voz gruesa de esa persona, estaba tendiéndole la mano arriba de un camello galopando. Lo miró a los ojos unos segundos cuestionando, para luego sujetar con fuerza su brazo y así subir detrás del muchacho y amarrarse a su cintura. –Sujétate.- Anuncia el de cabellos negros para así poder dar marcha a todo galope.

Mientras, más atrás se escucha gritos de hombres, furiosos por perder de vista al muchacho pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Hacía mucho habían perdido de vista a aquellos tipos, aun así su camello corría por el desierto hasta que sin previo aviso el moreno detiene su andar. El pelirrojo, aunque sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, se percato de aquel acto y rápidamente suelta al muchacho. Cuando ya se hubo detenido el animal, el de ojos verdes baja casi al instante.

-Responde..¿Por qué te perseguían esos tipos? – Aun arriba de su transporte pregunta el de ojos rojos. El otro simplemente lo mira con desconfianza.- ¡Te he ayudado demonios!, ¡Responde!

El pelirrojo se sorprende por aquel repentino cambio de humor, aun así baja su mirada a la arena caliente del lugar. Era justo que le respondiera, después de todo... era verdad, lo había ayudado..

-Yo.. No estoy autorizado a entrar a este país... –Susurra aun con su mirada baja.- Pero... ¡Yo no tenía opción!, necesitaba hacerlo!... necesito estar aquí por lo menos un mes... ¡Por favor, no me entregues a ellos!- Dicho esta última frase mira con ojos llorosos, brillantes y hermosos a aquel muchacho, quien no había dicho palabra alguna. Solo miraba inmune y arrogante sobre su camello. Cerró sus ojos, analizando la situación, bufó y los volvió a abrir.

-¿Tienes lugar donde quedarte?.- La pregunta llegó desprevenida y al pelirrojo se le había escapado una lágrima. Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kurama..- Menciona algo bajo.- muchas gracias,.. Por sacarme de ese lugar...-

-Sube- Dice nuevamente el de ojos rojos.- Conozco un lugar seguro..- Aclara confiado mirando el horizonte frente a él. Kurama estaba más que sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Echa un vistazo al lugar donde estaba y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde era, solo había arena.. ni siquiera estaba el río para orientarlo..Solo montañas arenosas y mas arena...

Pensó que no tenía otra opción más que ir con aquel muchacho, que por cierto aun no sabía ni el nombre. No quería pasar la noche en ese lugar, sabía muy bien que las noches allí eran de congelarse, y lo último que quería era morir allí.

Sin pensar más, subió al camello, esta vez sin sostenerse del muchacho frente suyo. El animal empezó a andar..

-¿y tú..?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?..

El jinete, con mirada fija en el horizonte, responde:

-Hiei...Mi nombre es Hiei...

Dicho aquello, callaron sin silencio incomodo. La verdad no había más que pensamientos personales. Ya no había nada más que decir... La noche empezaba a caer sobre ellos...

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Aquí estarás seguro.. Al menos por un tiempo. No hay nadie que conozca este sendero... y menos este lugar.

El joven moreno camina unos pasos en el interior de la casa hecha de material característico de la zona, aquel barro seco rojizo pero bien protegido, con delgados huecos como ventanas altas, sin ningún mueble debido a la ausencia de personas, mas sin embargo acogedora como para quedarse algunos días en el interior.

La recorrieron juntos, aun así ninguno decía palabra alguna, solo se limitaban a observar a su alrededor. El sol se escondía lentamente en el horizonte.

...

-Hiei... ¿Quién eres en verdad?- Se atrevió a romper aquel silencio Kurama una vez que ya hubieron recorrido toda la casa.

-¿De que estás hablando?- Mira con el seño fruncido al pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el suelo gris.

-Lo siento... es solo que…

-¿Que?

-Que cuando te vi por primera vez, sentí como si ya te hubiera conocido desde hace mucho tiempo... – Confiesa algo apenado el de ojos verdes, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Hiei se sonroja y su mirada estaba algo desconcertada, aun así rápidamente frunció el seño algo enojado por aquel comentario absurdo.

-Yo nunca te he visto.-Declara fríamente.

-Lo se, siento haberlo mencionado...- Sonríe aunque sea apenado por primera vez el pelirrojo, dejándose ver dientes blancos y sonrisa perfecta. Hiei lo miraba expectante.- Aun así, Muchas gracias... por todo.-

Hiei vio que aquel muchacho estaba claramente más clamado. Ya no estaba esa mueca de seriedad en su rostro, sino una sonrisa relajada al igual que su mirada cálida. Estaba bien así.

-¿No se preocuparan en tu casa? Ya es muy tarde…- Pregunta Kurama, tal vez estaba entrometiéndose, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería que nadie lo descubriese, y la tardanza de Hiei a su hogar tal vez era una sospecha para los demás... sabía que en Marruecos eran muy estrictos con los jóvenes, y Hiei no debía ser la excepción.

-Nadie sabe que vine al desierto, descuida, nadie sospechará de mi.- Kurama mira sorprendido a Hiei, _Había adivinado sus pensamientos -_Aun así, me iré. Tengo asuntos que atender...- Se pone de pie para mirar por arriba al pelirrojo.- Y tu... te conviene no salir de aquí si no quieres que te encuentren en milésimas de segundos…- Declara fríamente dando pasos hacia la salida.

-¡Ha!, ¡¿Por que... porque me ayudas de este modo…?- Kurama no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Estaba bien que lo haya ayudado pero... era demasiado bueno para creer..

-...Ojala tuviera respuesta...- Pronuncia Hiei antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta de maderas en mal estado.

Kurama observaba aun atónito aquel lugar. No entendía nada. Ese era, sin dudas, un día demasiado largo, había mucho en que pensar.. Pero su cabeza dolía fuertemente. No tuvo mas opción que acurrucarse cerca del fuego que había encendido Hiei inmediatamente después de haber recorrido el lugar, necesitaba dormir, tal vez... en la mañana estaría en mejor estado para pensar acerca de todo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sidi* Hiei, llega tarde... Nasira está preguntando por usted.

-Iré ahora, Samira.

Luego de que hubo despedido a la amiga de su madre, cerró las puertas de su casa y salió en busca de esta. Llegó a su habitación escuchando dos voces, la de su madre y la otra era…

-Padre...- murmura Hiei para si, apretando sus dientes. De verdad no tenia las ganas suficientes para oír alguna queja suya. Pero sabía que debía por lo menos saludarlo si no quería mas problemas. Decidió entonces esperar en el patio, donde su madre lavaba sus ropas en el gran estanque, esperó hasta que dejasen de conversar.

-¡Hiei!, ¿dónde estabas todo este tiempo? Ni siquiera has venido a saludar a tu padre.- Menciona aquel hombre de cabellos negros luego de haber salido de la habitación de su mujer.

-He estado rezando, en la mezquita...- Realmente, no había mentido, ya que antes de adentrarse al desierto había estado rezando toda la mañana.- No sabia que vendrías hoy...

-Quería sorprenderlos, pero tú me has sorprendido mas... He criado un buen hijo después de todo...- Se acerca a Hiei colocando una mano sobre su cabeza despeinándolo un poco.

-Shamdé deberías tener más confianza en tu hijo… Después de todo es el ultimo hijo hombre que tienes…- Acusa la madre de Hiei. Siempre, desde que Hiei tenía memoria, menciona cosas como esas.

Su padre tenía cuatro esposas en total, todas vivían juntas a excepción de su madre, Nasira, quien por ser la primera esposa tenia los privilegios que las otras no tenían. Aun así, ella y su padre desde que se habían casado no han tenido hijos aunque lo hubieran intentado; no fue hasta mucho después de que todas las demás esposas criaron a sus hijos, que Hiei fue concebido, era, como su madre había dicho, el último hijo varón de Shamdé, su padre.

Tal vez era por eso, que no le prestaba tanta atención como a los otros, aunque realmente ese hecho no lo molestaba para nada…

-Nasira no es que no tenga confianza en el… solo estoy preocupado, últimamente se ha hablado de que hay personas de mala vida por esta zona... Me preocupo por

él sabes…-

-¿Personas de mala vida?- Repite espontáneamente Hiei.

-Ya sabes, esas personas... Gitanos, se han infiltrado a Marruecos.

-De seguro esta noche ya los atrapan, no debes de preocuparte por eso, In shalá*!

Hiei no dijo más nada aquella noche. Después de que hubieran cenado y rezado fue directo a su habitación. En la mañana se sacaría todas sus dudas con respecto a Kurama.

-Debe estar congelándose en este momento...-Declaro para si mismo, pretendiendo no importarle en absoluto. Sin embargo por muy cansado que estaba no podía siquiera pegar un ojo...Gruñe sabiendo lo idiota que se veía- _Demonios Hiei ya le has salvado la vida déjalo en paz!_

Da media vuelta en su cama luego de aquel pensamiento, adentrándose al mundo de los sueños…

... …..

_Se siente realmente bien, sea quien sea, sabe cómo hacerme relajar... esas manos en mi cabello, no quiero que se detenga... _

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Hn...- Aquello era mucho más que gustarme...Las caricias cesaron de un momento a otro, ya no sentía aquella mano tibia en mis cabellos...-no... no te detengas... –Suplico, pero no obtengo respuestas; pretendo abrir mis ojos, hasta que sin avisar siento una caricia más suave que la anterior pero esta.. era en mis labios..._

_Por Alá, que sensación tan buena…_

_-No me dejaras, verdad Hiei?- Me pregunta. _

_-Si me besas así como pretendes que te deje...__Kurama__..._

... …..

-Hiei...Hiei! ya estas bastante grande como para que te despierte tu madre, levántate de una buena vez...!

Por otra parte Hiei se había sentado frenéticamente en su cama desconcertado por aquel peculiar sueño de hace un rato.

¡No era posible que él haya soñado aquello!

-Hiei... ¿No dijiste que irías a la mezquita hoy también? Se hace tarde y te quiero aquí para comer...

El de ojos rojos da un soplido, mientras que con una mano recarga su cabeza. ¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco… o algo?

-Ya...Ya voy, madre...

-.-.-.-.-.-.

El caluroso desierto era removido por una ráfaga de viento, levantando la arena del lugar, como una incesante lluvia. Las montañas de arena parecían cambiar de lugar, como una ilusión... A lo lejos una sombra acercándose, galopando rápidamente. El de ojos verdes estrecha sus ojos, no sabía si esconderse por si acaso o si era solo una jugada del desierto lo que veía. El sabia que esos lugares te hacían ver ilusiones, espejismos...juegan contigo, y más si se encontraba con el estomago vacío como él. Aun así, esperó expectante bajo el sol ardiente; y aun cuando estaba a punto de pararse reconoce aquella silueta, cabellos parados, la franja blanca, si, sin duda era Hiei quien se había sacado de la cabeza el característico Turbante árabe usado comúnmente para adentrarse en el desierto.

-Regresaste...- Susurra el pelirrojo cuando ya se podía apreciar correctamente la figura de Hiei. Su voz se escuchaba apacible, como sorprendido por verlo allí tan temprano. Cuando llegó, Kurama lo miraba desde abajo, ya que se encontraba sentado en unos de los escalones de la entrada de su pequeño escondite.

Hiei lo miró apretando sus labios; bajó del camello en el que se encontraba, arreglando algunas de las cosas que había traído encima de éste.

-Te traje... – Murmura dándose media vuelta, dejando ver entre sus manos unos trapos, para luego desenvolverlos y dejar apreciar el "banquete" que había llevado de contrabando para el pelirrojo.

Éste último se queda mirando incrédulo la comida en las manos del otro. En realidad, no sabía que decir...

-No hacía falta...- Susurró apenado.

Hiei se acercaba pretendiendo dejar los alimentos en las manos del pelirrojo, sin embargo este no reaccionó a tiempo, provocando que Hiei gruñera por la acción tan lenta.

Kurama se pone de pie inmediatamente para recibir lo alimentos, pero era tanta comida que no sabía cómo acomodar todo en sus manos, por lo que el moreno tuvo que ayudarlo y en un movimiento, sus manos tocaron las de Kurama, provocando que éste lo mirase con ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Porque... me miras así?- Pregunta Hiei al percatarse de aquel hecho. La verdad es que aquella mirada lo perturbaba, se sentía... atrapado. Además de todo, ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios estaba haciendo todo eso! Se suponía solo iba a ir a rezar a la mezquita como había dicho pero... algo en sí insistió en traer provisiones para el pelirrojo. Era como si... realmente fuera su obligación hacer aquello.

-Lo siento...- Se disculpa el pelirrojo bajando su mirada verde a la comida, tomándola firmemente.

¿¡Porque era todo tan extraño!?. Se veían patéticos los dos allí solos! Y lo peor de todo es que no había explicación. Solo... sucedía...

Hiei se apresuro a entrar pasando rápidamente a un lado del pelirrojo, quien lo siguió inmediatamente. Caminaron por lo pasillos cerrados, hasta llegar al lugar donde había dormido Kurama en la noche. Hiei observaba una pequeña manta marrón cerca de las cenizas que quedaron del fogón.

El pelirrojo se sienta en una esquina donde se encontraba una caja de madera que lo usaría como "mesa". Coloca en ella los alimentos mientras sonríe calmadamente.

-Gracias Hiei, de verdad tengo hambre...-lo mira apenado por tal comentario, aunque aún no había probado su "desayuno".

-No sabía que traer...-Dice el moreno sin importancia, acercándose a él.- Msemmem*, bocadillo*, té*, sfenzh*,... lo compre antes de entrar al desierto…

-De verdad... no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi... no tengo nada valioso.

Kurama había empezado a comer con las manos, estaba realmente hambriento ya que hacía tres días que no comía casi nada sólido, había sobrevivido a base de frutas que encontraba por donde andaba; Aun así comía calmo, degustando el sabor de aquel exquisito desayuno.

-Se nota a leguas que no eres de aquí.- Menciona Hiei antes de mirar a otra dirección. El pelirrojo lo mira intrigante.- Ya sabes, aquí no se come con las dos manos... Sin contar que no has dicho siquiera una oración.

Por un momento Kurama se sintió mal por aquel comentario. Realmente nunca investigó nada acerca de ese país, y lo que sabía era muy poco, solo por haberlo escuchado de otras partes. Y es que nunca se imaginó estar tan apacible y desayunando con un musulmán.

-Es verdad, no sé nada acerca de tu cultura, de tu religión, ni de las costumbres, lo siento...

-Fue solo un comentario, idiota.

El de ojos rojos estaba arto de que pidiera tantas disculpas. No es como si el lo estuviera acusando de algo, ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho de que no haya agradecido por la comida... Él solo quería que el pelirrojo este a gusto allí...

_Aunque era un misterio del porque de aquel deseo… _

-Aun así, espero me enseñes un poco mas de ustedes... Eso sería muy bueno...- Sonríe Kurama mostrando sus dientes blancos. Hiei, se sonroja sin querer.

-..Tal…Tal vez lo haga...-Se recuesta en la pared quedando de frente a Kurama- pero, a cambio, cuéntame porque estás aquí exactamente. ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de estar en este pueblo que, al parecer, no te recibe con los brazos abiertos?-Hiei lo mira como retándole con la mirada, aunque tal vez esa no era su intención- ¿no es así?

Kurama suspira luego de haber tomado su té. Era justo, debería contarle todo, porque...Hiei lo ayudo...Sentía que podía confiar en él... porque… podía...¿verdad?.

-Te lo contaré pero, por favor espera a que ordene mis pensamientos, necesito aclarar todo en mi... –Suplica viendo directamente a los ojos a Hiei.

Éste únicamente lo mira de lado, luego cierra los ojos un momento y dice:

-Como quieras... De todos modos tengo que irme...

-Gracias por todo, Hiei…

Esas sonrisas que le da al moreno hacían que éste sintieran ganas de correr, de alejarse rápido del pelirrojo, pero a la vez lo hacían permanecer a su lado, mirando claramente que era una sonrisa precisamente suya, para el, y nadie mas... de algún modo ese pensamiento egoísta lo hacia sentir extremadamente bien… le daba tranquilidad, le gustaba…

-¿Volverás…?

Suplica el pelirrojo siguiendo a Hiei a la salida, recorriendo nuevamente los pasillos de tierra roja, aquel nuevo hogar lo hacía sentir cálido, como bienvenido, aunque se encontrase solo.

-Volveré para escuchar tu historia. – Dice Hiei subiendo al camello nuevamente.- En la noche, después de que las estrellas aparezcan.- Mira al cielo diciendo aquello; el sol estaba imponente a todo, en la cima clamando al desierto suyo.- Aun así, no salgas durante la tarde, es peligroso.

Dicho eso, el camello echó galope, alejándose Hiei del lugar.

-Te esperaré...-Susurra el pelirrojo.- _porque siento que te recuerdo... que te conozco... que ya he escuchado tu voz..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Anoche hablamos con tu padre antes de que se marche...- Habla a su hijo una mujer de edad, de cabellos azules y ojos rojos. Se encontraban sentados en una mesa redonda, llena de aperitivos. Era la hora de la cena y solo se encontraban Hiei y su madre.- Me ha comentado que probablemente ya tenga una novia para ti…

-¿Qué no ha aprendido la última vez?- Se queja el moreno dejando de comer por unos minutos. Detestaba, no, odiaba cuando su padre hacia eso! Es que acaso uno no puede simplemente disfrutar de su juventud sin que sea atado a alguien sin siquiera considerar lo que piensa o siente el otro? ... Aquello era algo que verdaderamente nunca estuvo de acuerdo, aunque su padre le diera miles de explicaciones el nunca lo entendería. Nunca.

-Antes de rechazarla deberías primero conocerla...- Sugiere la mujer antes de dar un mordisco a su Hamees*. Hiei la mira con una mueca de horror sin disimulación.

-¡Tu también!?

-Ya sabes que no estoy completamente de acuerdo, ni tampoco lo desapruebo... Pero creo que es una buena oportunidad de que conozcas a alguien que pueda interesarte... Shamdé la describió un poco, me pareció bonita, perfecta para ti...

Nasira de pronto interrumpe su propio discurso, ya que Hiei se había levantado de la mesa casi sin que ella se percatara.

-Hiei, ven aquí no has terminado de comer.- Intenta persuadir su madre.

-De hecho, ya he terminado cada bocado madre.-Dice el moreno sin detener su andar. La mujer vuelve su rostro al plato de Hiei, verificando que, efectivamente estaba más que limpio... sin darse cuenta Hiei se las había amañado para ya no tener que escucharla. Bufa molesta, tan igual a su hijo.

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ruido de la leña ardiendo era lo único que se podía oír en ese deshabitado lugar. Kurama estaba sentado con sus piernas pegadas al pecho, cerca del fuego ya que esa noche era muy fría y oscura. Su mentón pegado a sus rodillas y sus brazos a su vez abrazados a sus piernas; suspira sin percatarse siquiera de que lo había hecho; miraba al fuego rojizo que él mismo había encendido. Su mirada era perdida, distante, como si estuviera en otro lugar...

-Tengo sed...- Menciona casi con voz ronca. Había pasado todo un día en el desierto sin haber tomado una gota de agua, solo té en la mañana pero nada mas... Las tardes en el desierto eran demasiado calurosas, el no sobreviviría de ese modo... debía pensar en algo si no quería acabar muerto por algo como aquello.

-Te necesito Hiei...- Dice, pero no fue hasta segundos mas tardes que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose frenéticamente_. Hiei no tiene nada que ver, no debería pensar en él..._ Con aquel pensamiento, el pelirrojo esconde su rostro entre sus brazos.

De repente escucha como alguien entraba en el lugar, podía escuchar sus pasos. No supo porque pero su corazón empezaba a latir fuerte en su pecho. Se pone de pie únicamente por si acaso, pero sabia quien estaba entrando.

-¿Por qué demonios no vienes a ayudarme? -La voz de Hiei provenía del pasillo.

Kurama camina hasta él, observando como el pelinegro luchaba en sus brazos con una olla, unas botellas y otra bolsa de tela parecida a la que había traído esa mañana para el desayuno.

El pelirrojo toma lo que puede con sus propias manos. Caminan ahora hasta la habitación con la fogata.

-Esto debería bastar... –Susurra Hiei mas para si que para el pelirrojo, acomodando las cosas en la "mesita".

Kurama miraba los alimentos sin decir palabras, estaba ensimismado, su miraba iba más allá de la comida, algo lo perturbaba. Hiei se percata de ello en cuanto tomó su posición característica sentado en el suelo.

-Es Hamees, tiene feo aspecto pero sabe mejor de lo que se ve. Aun así, si no lo quieres puedes comer lo de esta mañana...

-No es eso... es que... no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi causa, no sería justo.. Hacer esto debe ser horrible para ti...- Suelta Kurama de repente apretando sus puños. Sabía que sin Hiei no sobreviviría, aun así... él no se merecía el castigo que seguramente le darían si lo descubrían ayudándolo...

-Já. De verdad que eres idiota.-Sonríe sarcásticamente el moreno. Kurama lo mira sorprendido.- Tú de seguro tienes problemas mucho más grandes que los míos y aun así piensas en esa tontería...Yo que tu me preocuparía mejor en cómo salir de este país sin ser descubierto...

El de mirada verde seguía manteniendo sus ojos en Hiei… Su mente divagando en mil y un pensamientos, hasta que en un momento sonríe de lado, cerrando sus ojos.

-Debería, ¿Verdad?.

Kurama se sienta nuevamente, tomando entre sus manos uno de los botellones de agua. Empezó a beber, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo cuando tal líquido atravesaba su garganta. Estuvo así unos cuantos minutos hasta que sus labios se separaron de la botella, para dar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Hiei metía mas leña al fuego mientras eso ocurría.

-Este lugar a pesar de estar abandonado, es enorme...-Menciona el pelirrojo empezando a comer.- Dime Hiei como lo encontraste.

-En uno de mis paseos al desierto lo descubrí hace tiempo...

-Es extraño, que de repente lo hayan abandonado...

-He investigado desde ese día. En este lugar una familia criaba ovejas, cabritos, y burros... sin embargo requerían de mucho trabajo y no dejaban mucha ganancia ya que el río está muy lejos de aquí y los animales empezaban a morir, por lo que decidieron nada mas irse. No es una historia interesante...

-ya veo...

Ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada. Hiei aun sentado en el suelo mantenía su mirada en algún lugar inespecífico de la casa. Kurama por su parte seguía cenando agradeciendo a Díos que aun quedaban personas como Hiei en el mundo. Una vez que el pelirrojo hubo acabado, metió los trastes sucios en la bolsita de Hiei, por un lado se sentía mal por no poder siquiera lavar los platos como correspondía.

Aun así espero a que Hiei hablara, sabía que él estaba allí para que le diera explicaciones, pero no sabía cómo empezaría a relatar...

-Y bien... ? – Dijo de pronto Hiei mirándolo de lado.

-Dime, que deseas saber Hiei...

-Primero, necesito que me respondas, ¿eres uno de los infiltrados, verdad?, uno de ellos... un Gitano.

Kurama se sorprende por tal pregunta, se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso. Aun así, no le importaba responder lo que fuera que Hiei preguntara.

-Sí, soy uno de ellos.

Por un momento hubo un silencio que no esperaban fuera tan intenso, aun así Hiei desvió la mirada nuevamente al fuego.

-No lo pareces...

-No sé cuál es tu idea de ser uno de ellos...

-Olvídalo- En el rostro de Hiei se mostraba algo de preocupación. Preguntó aquello, pero tenía una leve esperanza de que lo negara... él sabía las consecuencias si alguien lo encontraba ayudando a uno de ellos...

-¿Por qué no nos aceptan?...una parte de nosotros son musulmanes también-Reclama Kurama colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, que se encontraban pegadas a su pecho.

-"Eran" musulmanes. Al parecer no te han contado lo que tu raza ha hecho a sus raíces.

El pelirrojo lo mira interesado ahora, niega con la cabeza esperando que Hiei le cuente lo que otros ocultaron según el moreno.

-Eran personas que cometían haram*, robaban, cometían adulterio, hasta comenzaban a matar... eran y son pecados sumamente fuertes y más en aquella época. Pronto llegaban hasta vender reliquias que pertenecían a la mezquita...Siempre andaban un grupos, eran peligrosos...engañaban a la gente sin importar nada...Un grupo incluso se atrevió a desafiar al sultán de aquellos tiempos... es por eso que un día el pueblo entero se organizó, y pudieron sacarlos de este lugar con mucho esfuerzo... desde ese entonces ellos fueron llamados "gitanos" y se juro que nunca uno de ellos pisaría este lugar o serian azotados con mil latigazos…

Un silencio incomodo se introdujo en el lugar. Por un momento el pelirrojo se había sentido culpable por su sangre, pero por otro lado no le parecía justo el condenar a toda la generación de gitanos por el error de algunos cuantos del pasado. ¡Era ridículo!

-Debes estar bastante preocupado ahora que sabes lo que soy.

Kurama estira sus piernas un momento para luego pararse y caminar hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde había una especie de hueco que se utilizaba como puerta. Se recostó un momento en la pared mirando hacia el pequeño "patio" del medio de la casa.

-Te contaré mi historia entonces, si estás preparado para oírla.

Hiei asiente. Lo miraba expectante. No deseaba admitirlo, pero se moría por saber que hacia Kurama en marruecos, por qué no quería irse ahora que sabia del pasado de su sangre, por qué es tan importante para él permanecer allí cueste lo que cueste...

El pelirrojo suspira y luego toma aire para empezar, cruza sus brazos mientras cierra sus esmeraldas:

-Mi madre se llamaba Ibed, ella era musulmana, una muy joven y hermosa. Un día ella quiso probar un mito de amor muy popular en el desierto, y fue allí donde sin querer conoció a mi padre, justo en el río donde nos conocimos nosotros. Mi padre la enamoro sin remedio, ambos eran muy felices aun a escondidas... se amaban aunque nadie lo sabía,... sin embargo ella tenía un compromiso arreglado hace tiempo con otro hombre musulmán y era cuestión de tiempo a que los descubrieran, por más que odiaban admitirlo.. Pero cuando mi madre supo que estaba embarazada, huyeron aun cuando no pudieron ir muy lejos..., fue así que se unieron a gitanos sabiendo que los musulmanes no se acercarían a ellos,..

-Sin embargo una noche, dos años más tarde de que yo naciera, los encontraron a los dos solos desprevenidos sin nadie alrededor, como en una emboscada; mi padre luchaba como podía pero desafortunadamente murió en los manos de tu pueblo... mi madre fue capturada y castigada con 200 latigazos, hasta que no soportó mas y falleció de dolor,... – Kurama no se había percatado que mientras hablaba lagrimas caían de sus ojos… no estaba triste, pero aun así esa historia lo lastimaba...y mucho..-en cuanto a mí, que solo tenía dos años... fui adoptado, criado, y amado por los gitanos que ustedes tanto odian.- Seca sus lagrimas con sus manos antes de darse vuelta para mirar de frente a Hiei.

-Yo solo he hecho la promesa a mis fallecidos padres que vendría aquí y dejaría sus restos en aquel lugar que tanto amaron; prometí también que sería uno de ustedes. Sería un musulmán y aprendería de su cultura, la forma en que vivieron mis padres… Quiero vivir, en carne propia lo que ellos han vivido. Quiero sentirme… en casa, Hiei… He decidido quedarme por lo menos un mes como ciudadano musulmán.

Cierra sus ojos, confiando en su decisión. No le importaba morir en el intento, aunque tampoco quisiera aquello.

-Te arriesgas tanto por nada… - Confiesa Hiei su opinión.- La seguridad es muy alta aquí, y las reglas muy estrictas además todos se conocen en la zona es imposible pasar desapercibidos- Concluyendo se fija que sus palabras fueron realmente frías, aunque fue un acto sin intención. Levanta la mirada para observar la reacción de pelirrojo. Tal vez haya lastimado sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo no fue así, Kurama tenía una sonrisa presente en su perfecto rostro, una muy tierna y sincera. Hiei se sorprende por tal gesto.

-Yo se que tal vez muera en el poco transcurso de una semana, pero será suficiente para mi si es que consigo tan solo observar y sentir lo que han vivido mis padres. Me siento unido a este lugar.- Hablaba acercándose a donde se encontraba Hiei, en un acto involuntario e inconsciente.- No pido que lo entiendas, hasta ahora muy pocos lo han hecho… Pero es algo que simplemente debo hacer…

La determinación en las joyas verdes fue muy evidente, o al menos lo fue para Hiei, quien a tan solo algunos centímetros se encontraba separado del otro. Su corazón sin querer empezó a palpitar deprisa, tal vez recordando aquel atrevido sueño que tubo. Se levanta entonces de un salto, dando la espalda a su acompañante, quien no se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de éste.

-No, no te entiendo. Y tal vez nunca lo haga.- Da unos pasos hacia la salida, su actitud ahora era calmada, un poco fría. Se coloca en la salida de la habitación.- Sin embargo, admiro el hecho de que cumplas lo que te propones.- Da media vuelta mirando a los ojos verdes brillantes de aquel muchacho pelirrojo sentado observándolo expectante.- Así que, te ayudaré a cumplirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Sidi**: Señor

***Alá**:Dios

***In Shalá:** significa varias cosas (Ojalá, buena suerte, si Dios quiere), pero muchas veces es mas como una expresión luego de haber dicho una desgracia.

***Msemmem**: es un pan plano, elaborado de harina de trigo con muy poca levadura.

***bocadillo**: es un trozo de pan o un panecillo (un bollo) en el que en su centro se ha colocado algún tipo de alimento o una combinación de ellos. Normalmente se suele abrir el pan longitudinalmente en dos mitades. []El bocadillo se diferencia del sándwich[ ]en que este último está hecho con pan de molde (pan blando) ^^.

***té**: El té que se bebe en Marruecos es una combinación de té verde con menta, este se sirve para tranquilizar, reanimar, tonificar, se bebe por la mañana, después de las comidas, a cualquier hora.

*** sfenzh:** Un dónut muy popular que se sirve caliente por los vendedores callejeros. Los marroquíes lo comen preferiblemente como desayuno.

*** Hamees** : guiso de cordero deshuesado, callos y cebolla. (o.o)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta historia llega para aumentar su cultura Marroquí :D , trato de ser lo más fielmente posible a esa hermosa cultura pero es casi imposible escribir sin meter mi cuchara de fantasía. Que puedo decir, no tengo remedio.

Segundo capitulo arriba y con ánimos de subir ya el tercer capi, sin embargo esperaremos hasta el fin de semana que viene así a medida que pasan los días leo los **REVIEWS** de mis queridas/os lectores y así aumentar mi poder de imaginación, porque sin ellos mi mente se diseca y muere de tristeza (es un hecho tristemente real). Entonces espero que me lleguen bastantes si no… tendré que abandonar mi querida historia.

En fin, el destino del fiction está en sus manos. Espero que les haya gustado. Un abrazo enorme y hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Nyx Erinea Kitsune**


End file.
